· Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte ·
by Leonerza
Summary: New Summary: Edward dejó a una Bella destrozada en aquel bosque, pero ahí ocurre algo horrible; Victoria la transforma. Han pasado muchos años, ella no esperaba volverlo a ver y el, piensa que está muerta. Pronto se reencuentran y Bella ve que Edward está
1. Prefacio

****

Ningun personaje me pertenece, todo a la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer a la que le debo mucho, aun sigo luchando por los derechos de Edward, pero _todavia_ no es mio, solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por diversion.

* * *

  


**Prefacio**

**

* * *

  
**

—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

—¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.

Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.

Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos. No se por cuanto tiempo me quede alli, ya ni siquiera me importaba, escuche muy cerca el crujir de las hojas y ramas, pero no me importo segui mirando al vacio, aturdida, perdida mientras sentia como las lagrimas recorrian mis mejillas.

- Por fin... -dijo una voz dulce, como la de una niña, detras de mi. Reconoci esa voz al instante, tal vez si fuera en otro momento estaria muriendome del panico y estremeciendome. Pero ahora apenas me movi, dirigi la vista hacia donde habia escuchado la voz y ahi estaba, con una sonrisa triunfante; Victoria. Por fin tendria su venganza, pero esta vez no importaba, porque ya no habia razon para seguir viviendo, la muerte aliviaria el dolor.

Victoria se acerco rapidamente, sin perder esa sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de excitacion. Llego hasta mi, me habia incorporado y la miraba fijamente, esperando que terminara con esto. Ella me miro por unos instantes, escrutando mi rostro.

- Matame -dije. Ella sonrio aun mas, me levanto del suelo y acerco sus afilados dientes a mi cuello sin dejar de sonreir, y finalmente disfrutando del momento, me mordio.

* * *

**Nota de autor:  
**

*Esta es mi primer historia, asi que en el proximo capitulo no sean tan malos. Seguro ya tienen una idea de lo que hizo Victoria. La idea no es totalmente mia, una amiga tambien fanatica de Twilight me la dio mientras leiamos por enesima vez Luna Nueva y Eclipse. Pero lo demas lo hare yo, a ver como queda. No se ve muy bueno, pero en el proximo estara mejor, denle chance, sip?

_Alles Ist Gut Solang Du Wild Bist!_


	2. En Particulier

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a la que le debemos mucho por crear estos personajes maravillosos, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión.

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
**

**E**n** P**articullier

* * *

Si antes los años eran eternos en mi solitaria existencia, ahora los días también lo eran. Ya nada me importaba, no había alguna razón ni alguien por quien vivir, siempre había estado solo, pero cuando apareció Bella pensé que ya no habría mas soledad, y aquí estaba de nuevo, pero esta soledad era mucho peor que la de antes. Estaba mas que arrepentido y el sentimiento culpabilidad no me dejaba jamas, pero ya era demasiado tarde habían pasado tantos años, tantos años desperdiciados en los que pude haber estado con ella y desperdicie.

Yo quería que fuera feliz a lado de otra persona, que no se perdiera ninguna de esas experiencias que le faltaban por vivir, no quería condenarla a esta eterna existencia, no valía la pena desperdiciar su vida humana, no de esta forma. Ella merecía algo mucho mejor que esto, y no convertirse en monstruo como yo, por eso lo mejor fue que nos alejáramos de ella, no podíamos seguir metiéndonos en su vida, poniéndola en peligro y alejándola del mundo al que pertenecía.

Y ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido muy egoísta, yo solo había tomado en cuenta lo que yo quería y no lo que ella quería. Ella quería estar conmigo, pero no lo quise permitir, no quería que estuviera a lado de un monstruo y asesino como yo. El arrepentimiento ya no servía de nada, era demasiado tarde y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, pero lo que me hacia sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba, era que mi familia también estaba sufriendo. A pesar del poco tiempo, Bella había entrado a sus corazones, le había dado vida a la familia y llego a formar parte de ella, ahora era difícil aceptar que ya no habría mas de esa vida, pero teníamos que hacerlo. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo en eso, no quise hacer caso y ahora estábamos pagando por ello, por mis errores y ellos por irse conmigo, yo quise que fuera así, seria lo mejor para ella.

Fueron pasando semanas todo empeoro, mi familia todavía estaba muy afectada, en especial Alice y Esme. Bella fue la mejor amiga de Alice, una hermana. Estaba muy furiosa conmigo, al principio no me quiso hablar, pero semanas después se dio cuenta que yo no estaba mucho mejor. Y Esme no se habia enfadado conmigo pero si estaba decepcionada y muy triste, se ilusiono demasiado con mi relación con Bella, que ya no estaría solo nunca mas. Rosalie a pesar de que lo trato de disimular, muy en el fondo estaba un poco triste y la extrañaba, Emmet ya no era el mismo bromista de siempre, Bella fue como una hermana pequeña para el, Jasper era el que cargaba con todas las emociones, los primeros días mantuve distancia con el, pero después no fue necesario me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, el no soportaba tanta tristeza, y lo peor era que tenia que cargar con la de todos y la suya misma. Y Carlisle estaba en el mismo estado que el, y también estaba desilusionado conmigo. Y yo... no podía quejarme, merecía esto, y mucho mas. Me la pasaba encerrado en mi habitación, pensando en ella, en todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue por culpa de mi estupidez, pero yo fui tan necio que no quise recapacitar, aun estaba a tiempo, Alice me lo recordaba todo el tiempo peor yo no hacia caso. Yo seguía pensando que tenia razón, que era lo mejor para ella.

Pasaron dos años, nada había mejorado. Y esto era agonía pura, ya no soportaba mas, el día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía me di cuenta que si me llegaba a separar de ella no lo soportaría, no podía vivir sin ella, si a esto se le podía llamar vida. Y entonces no pude mas, y fui a Forks deseando con todo mi ser que no fuera demasiado tarde..., investigue y cuando lo supe, esa pequeña esperanza que había nacido desapareció, definitivamente todo se había acabado para mi... ella se había ido..., y ya no había nada mas que hacer. Y me sentía estúpido y egoísta, por haber pensando que todavía podría estar allí esperándome.

Segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas... llevaba cuenta de todo, cada hora que pasaba y que no estaba con ella, cada día que pasaba y que no sabia nada de ella, cada semana que pasaba y en la que la ansiedad, agonía y arrepentimiento aumentaban. Estábamos con los Denali, pensé que estaría mas tranquilo pero Tanya no me dejaba nunca, cuando se entero de lo de Bella, no me dejo jamas, no podía creer que aun no perdiera la esperanza. Era por eso, que me la pase encerrado todo el tiempo en mi habitación, jamas salia, ni siquiera me molestaba en cazar, como desee en esos momentos ser un humano, para que todo esto terminara... estoy seguro que mi corazón no hubiera aguantado tanta tristeza. Si no fuera porque mi familia me lo suplicaba, me hubiera ido desde hace mucho tiempo, para tratar de olvidarme de todo ya que de aquella forma no me fue posible, o lo mas probable era muerto.

Fueron pasando años y años, jamas volví a saber nada de ella. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre, porque todos los recuerdos volvían, cada caricia suya, ese dulce aroma, sus ojos chocolate, cada vez que la bese, abracé. Había pasado tanto tiempo y me acuerdo tan bien de eso, y cuando lo recuerdo, siento algo extraño en el hueco donde estuvo hace mucho tiempo mi corazón. Por lo menos estaba mejorando un poquito, aunque sentía que ya nada me motivaba a seguir, aun estaba mi familia, y me hizo sentir mucho peor, el que los hubiera preocupado y hecho sufrir mas de la cuenta, pasandome todo el día encerrado, decidí dejar esa soledad, ellos no tenían la culpa y no merecían sufrir por mis estupideces. Se alegraron cuando por fin lo hice, aunque la tristeza seguía ahí, tan presente como siempre...

Cada año mi tristeza aumentaba, me dolía tanto pensar que por cada año que pasaba su existencia se acababa, y también mi familia se entristecía, pronto ya no estaría aquí, dejaría de existir. Ya había pasado 80 años, su recuerdo aun seguía tan presente como el primer día, pero según yo, el amor ya no estaba, solo quedaba cariño y melancolía a los bellos ratos que me hizo pasar, era lo que trataba de aparentar aunque muy en el fondo y no lo quería reconocer aun seguía amándola. Pero ya ni siquiera importaba, ella ya no existía, ya no estaba en este mundo, lo poco que había logrado se había venido abajo cuando lo asimile. Pero nosotros debíamos seguir, era algo inevitable, y aunque me pese y muy el fondo de mi odie pensar esto: Fue lo mejor para ella. Aunque hubiera sido mejor si ella hubiera estado conmigo, por toda la eternidad...

— Edward —dijo Alice entrando a mi habitacion, sacandome de mis pensamientos.— ¿Por qué no has bajado?

—¿Para qué? -contesté, Alice rodó los ojos desesperada y se sentó a lado de mi.

— Sabes que debemos estar todos presentes, cuando Carlisle toma una decisión —dijo ella molesta. No contesté. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me había enterado de la conversacion que habia tenido mi familia. Ni me intersaba saberlo—. Nos vamos

Cuando dijo esto, yo la mire. Nos íbamos de nuevo, me daba exactamente lo mismo. Alice sabia lo que estaba pensando y dijo:

—Aunque no queramos debemos superarlo, dejarlo atrás, por mas que lo deseemos Bella no volverá... —su voz se quebró, cuando escuché su nombre, otra vez sentí aquella horrible y extraña sensacion en mi pecho...

— Lo se —dije, intentando reprimir todo ese dolor. Intente alejarla de mis pensamientos y concentrándome en lo que me había dicho Alice, aunque no me interesara mucho.— ¿A donde iremos?

— A Londres, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aqui pero... —dijo Alice, pero no termino.

— ¿Pero que? —dije impaciente.

— Tanya y Kate irán con nosotros —dijo Alice finalmente.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? —dije sin poder evitar alzar la voz. Esto no podía ser cierto. No me molestaba que Kate fuera, pero Tanya... no podía ser

— Pues necesitan un cambio, ha estado mucho tiempo aquí. Ni modo que Carlisle se negara... —dijo ella. Genial, esto no podía ser mejor, ahora también tendría que soportar a Tanya que aun no perdía la esperanza de poder conquistarme, esto empezaba a frustrarme y no quería contestarle de mal modo, pero no me dejaba otra alternativa.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Acepto jitomatazos, piedrazos, amenazas de muerte xD, criticas constructivas, comentarios y hasta howlers! aprovechen xD

*Primero, lo siento mucho!!! Siento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto solo para este cortisimo capitulo, en el que no pasa nada, pero no salio mas en serio. No me gusto nada el cap, en fin.

*Muchisimas gracias por los reviews!! me animaron muchisimo!! Fueron 9! Y a todos los que pusieron la historia en alertas o en favoritos. Espero que sigan leyendo, y no los decepcione la historia! Yo suelo contestarlos, pero esta vez se me fue la onda xD, pero esta vez si los contesto.

*Lamento mucho si los decepcione con mi escritura, es mi primer fic de Twlight, fue muy dificil escribir este cap, ya estaba acostumbrada los personajes de HP. Y perdonen si no se distribuir bien los parrafos, la puntuacion, si repito mucho las ideas (me lo han comentado mucho), las tildes, etc.

*Y por ultimo, se que el cap es demasiado corto y una ma... (bueno estoy hablando muy pronto, lo dejo a su criterio), pero me esforzare para que los caps sean mas largos y buenos. No tengo experiencia para los fics largos, solo escribo viñetas y one-shoots y sin dialogos xD

¿review? Espero que si!! aunque no lo merezca [carita de angel]****

_Alles ist gut solange du wild bist!_**  
**


	3. Odiata per le Sue Virtú

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a la que le debemos mucho por crear estos personajes maravillosos, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión.  
**

* * *

****

Capitulo 2

Odiata** p**er** l**e** S**ue** V**irtú

* * *

**  
**Estaba harto, harto. ¿Porque era tan necia? No lo entendia? ¿Era ciega o que? ¿Por que diablos no se daba cuenta que no quería nada con ella? Maldita suerte la mía, ¿porque tenia que venir a arruinarme aun mas la existencia? Y yo de estúpido que la estaba aguantando, no quería lastimarla, pero estaba llegando a los limites y de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

Estábamos en camino a Londres, Tanya había hecho todo lo posible para estar pegada a mi y lo habia conseguido, yo intente relajarme para poder soportarla durante todo el viaje en el avión, pero me era imposible con sus cosas. En la mayor parte del viaje, se la paso como ya era de costumbre coqueteandome y acercándose demasiado a mi, si contar los pensamientos que tenia sobre mi, los estaba bloqueando, pero estaba tan estresado y harto que me era imposible. Y tambien con eso estaba que tenia que soportar los olores de los humanos, como deseaba poder dormir en estos momentos, se me hacia cada vez mas tedioso con Tanya lado mio hablando sin parar.

— Tanya por favor, ya basta —dije por enésima vez, cuando se había acercado peligrosamente a mi rostro.

— Edward... —dijo ella sonriendo seductoramente.— ¿Por que no...? —empezó a decir volviéndose a acercar.

— Ya te dije que no, ¿es que no lo entiendes? —dije esta vez bruscamente, ya no tenia mas paciencia. Tanya se molesto y no volvió a hablar en lo que quedaba del viaje, sabia que estaba empezando a hartarse y frustrarse ella también, no podía entender como una "simple humana" me tenia asi.... Conquistaba tan facilmente a los humanos, pero conmigo no funcionaba y se sentía muy molesta por ello, tal vez por eso se aferraba tanto a la posibilidad de que hubiera algo, no lo quería aceptar, pero yo estaba seguro que jamas pasaría algo...

Lo que quedo del viaje me sirvió para relajarme un poco, aunque todavía estaba de mal humor. Suspiré de alivio cuando me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, por fin. Al menos Tanya ya se había calmado un poco, estaba serio pero aun así sabia que todavía seguiría intentándolo. Me reuní con mi familia y con Kate, y salimos del aeropuerto, comenzaba una nueva vida sin Bella, aunque eso ya no tenia sentido para mi, pero aun así haría todo lo posible por intentarlo, aunque sea por mi familia, ya no los podía hacer sufrir mas, no por mi culpa.

No dije palabra alguna en el camino, ni preste atención por donde íbamos. La casa estaba como de costumbre apartada de la ciudad, no íbamos muy animados. Era un poco extraño e incomodo, pues siempre cuando nos mudábamos a algún lugar Alice no paraba de pensar en las tiendas de ropa que visitaría, en el instituto, ella era la que mas se animaba con esto, pero ahora no, y extrañaba eso. Llegamos a la casa, esta no era tan grande como la anterior, pero teníamos suficiente espacio para todos, no me fije en detalles, empezamos a sacar las cosas y en cuanto supe cual era mi habitación, me dirigí a ella. Ya tenia muebles y todo, en ese momento no tenia ánimos así que no desempaqué mis cosas, solo me deje caer en un sofá que estaba cerca y me quede mirando al vació.

Y pense en Bella, de nuevo aquella horrible sensacion... pero entonces alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

— ¡Alice! -dije molesto por haberme interrumpido.— ¿Que quieres?

— Edward -dijo ella-. Solo venia a decirte que Carlisle nos a inscrito al colegio. Mañana empezaremos.

— ¿Que? ¿Para que? No le veo el sentido, no pienso ir —dije.— No lo necesitamos, ya lo hemos repetido un centenar de veces...

— Lo se, pero nos hará bien... no distraeremos un poco —dijo Alice, encogiendose de hombros.— Nos esta haciendo mucho mal todo esto.

— Yendo al colegio no nos va ayudar a superarlo —contesté.

— Pues tampoco estando todo el tiempo encerrado en tu habitación, lo hará —contestó Alice.— Tanta soledad te esta haciendo daño Edward, no solo a ti también a nosotros, nos preocupas, y en especial a Esme ¿no te das cuenta?

No conteste. Me quede mirando fijamente el suelo.

— Bueno, me iré pero aun así deberías pensarlo —replicó Alice suspirando. Odio verte así Edward por favor me dijo esto ultimo con el pensamiento Yo me quede de nuevo solo, y me sumí en mis pensamientos, lo ultimo que quería en estos momentos era ir al colegio, prefería quedarme aquí, aunque Alice tenia razón solo empeoraba mas así. Pero yo no le veía sentido ir al colegio, tantas veces repetido, ver temas que ya me sabia de memoria, era tan tedioso. Cuando iba, el tiempo se me hacia eterno y por cada día que iba se me hacia mas y mas tedioso.

Ya me imaginaba como seria, siempre era lo mismo. No quería tener soportarlo de nuevo. Las miradas y pensamientos llenos de deseo y admiración de casi todos los estudiantes y hasta profesores, las aburridas clases, escuchar las charlas incomodas entre las chicas, el olor de los humanos —aunque eso no era un problema para mi, pero estaba harto) era horrible y sumando tener que soportar a Tanya (lo mas seguro es que ella también iría pero deseaba que no fuera así—, seria el purgatorio.

* * *

**  
**Salí de la habitación de Edward. Esperaba que Esme estuviera fuera y no hubiera escuchado la conversacion de Edward y mía, eso la pondría aun mas triste. Estaba tan preocupada por el, al igual que me había sentido tan mal, sabia que mi hermano tenia la culpa de todo esto, había sido estúpido, pero lo había hecho con la intención de proteger a Bella, pero no pensó en las consecuencias que traería aquello. Y ahora aquí estábamos, Edward encerrado todo el tiempo en su habitación, Esme estaba tan triste..., había perdido una hija. Y mi Jasper, aguantando las emociones de todos y las de el mismo, y también estaba muy preocupado por mi, había cambiado tanto, ya no era tan alegre como antes, estaba muy abatida, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana ya no estaba conmigo... Había pasado tanto tiempo, aun estaba tan presente en nuestros recuerdos. Baje las escaleras, seguí caminando sin dirigirme a ningún lado y me encontré a Esme, que venia llegando, ella me sonrió tristemente.

— No soporto que siga estando así —musitó Esme, sentándose en el sillón, yo me senté junto a ella.— Estoy tan preocupada, no quiero que siga así.

— Lo se Esme, me siento igual —dije yo.— Pero confiemos en que Edward reaccionara y dejara de comportarse así

— Quiere seguir encerrado en su cuarto, verdad? —preguntó ella, aunque ya sabia la respuesta. Yo asentí para confirmarlo. Hace algunos años, lo supero y empezó a salir y a cazar de nuevo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella seguramente ya estaba muerta, volvió a decaer. Yo también me sentía fatal, todos nos sentíamos igual, pero fue nuestra culpa y ahora teníamos que aceptarlo y seguir, aunque no quisieramos.

— No quiere ir al colegio —añadi, al ver la expresión dolida de Esme, odie a Edward, ¿por qué diablos hacia esto?, si ya sabia que el era el que estaba peor de todos nosotros, pero era su culpa, y no podía seguir haciendonos sufrir aun mas de lo que ya lo hacíamos. Esme estaba tan triste y preocupada por Edward, y el no parecía darse cuenta porque estaba todo el tiempo en su mundo, que ya no prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a los demás. No..., Edward no era así, sabia la situación pero lo estaba ignorado y eso me estaba enfadando de nuevo.— Ya he hablado con el, pero dice que ya esta harto. Tal vez deberías hablar con el —agregué, tal vez Edward al ver a Esme en ese estado tendría un poco de conciencia y aceptarían...

— Si creo que si —dijo Esme, y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

* * *

**  
**Esperaba que me escuchará, aunque si en todos estos años en que me la había pasado rogándole que intentara superar todo esto, no había escuchado sera difícil que lo haga ahora... Pero no perdía la esperanza, no soportaba verlo así, tan solo y triste. Recordaba que Edward antes de que conociera a Bella era muy solitario, nunca me había gustado. Pero cuando conoció a Bella, y me entere de que se había enamorado de ella, me sentí tan feliz por el, pensé que ya no estaría mas solo y seria completamente feliz. Pero Edward la quería tanto que tomo una mala decisión al intentar protegerla, yo intente hacerlo cambiar de opinión, no me hizo caso, pero aun así me quede con la esperanza de que regresaría a buscarla... y así lo hizo, pero fue demasiado tarde, Bella ya se había ido... Y me deprimí por aquello, ella era tan dulce y buena y que la llegue a querer como a una hija. Llame a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Si

Abrí la puerta y vi a mi hijo, derrumbado mirando al vació, ausente. Me dolía tanto verlo así. El reacciono y entonces me miro.

— ¿Que pasa?

— ¿Que pasa? Alice, me ha dicho que quieres seguir aquí encerrado —conteste desesperada, Edward suspiro.

— ¿Porque es tan necesario ir al colegio? —replico.

— Me refiero a todo, no puedes segur aquí encerrado alejándote de todos —dije poniendome a lado de el, suavizando mi tono. Edward cerró los ojos.— Te esta haciendo mucho mal, y me también a mi me lo haces.

— Lo siento, lo siento... pero yo no puedo —dijo con voz apagada, negando con la cabeza.

— Claro que si puedes, tienes que esforzarte —conteste.— Cometiste un error, pero ya no puedes hacer nada... aunque no queramos debemos dejarlo ir. Estoy muy preocupada por ti, odio que estés tanto tiempo solo -sollocé. El abrió los ojos, y me miro con dolor.— Prometeme que lo harás, hazlo por ti, para que todo se quede atrás— dije esto con dolor, pero teníamos que hacerlo, solo se quedarían los lindos recuerdos, lo demás debíamos dejarlo ir.

— Esta bien lo haré —dijo no del todo convencido, pero confiaba en que pronto lo haría. Era hora de cambiar.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Hallo!

*No se desesperen si este cap, resulto tedioso. En los proximos ya viene mejor, en serio. Paciencia. Y perdonenme por la tardanza, tardo muchisimo, y no es que no disponga de tiempo... pero me distraigo facilmente leyendo fics de hp y twilight que se me va la onda y no escribo, pero ya le voy a echar mas ganas!

*Merci Beacoup!!!! En verdad muchas gracias por los reviews!! Me dieron muchos animos, en serio. Rompieron el record y me siento muy feliz por ello, espero que la sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias tambien por ponerla en fav o en alertas. Peero me gustaria que opinaran, si lo se... a veces da flojera dejar uno... pero porfis... bueno pero me conformo con los que ahora me leen.

*Ortografia, puntuacion, dedazos, etc. Avisenme para corregirlo, vale? Yyy si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, pues quien saba tal vez podria cambiar un poco la historia si me dan alguna buena

*Y bueno, en fin ya no los mareo. Me agrada que les guste la historia, y espero que asi siga siendo y que no se vaya haciendo muy tediosa, Y como ya habia dicho, espero poder hacer los caps mas largos y mas interesantes xD porque este cap...****

Muchisimas gracias a: damalunaely, MAFMZT, Cullens, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, chica vampiro 92, khata cullen, Yesslin Swan Cullen, Carol Cullen, Isela Cullen.****

Bis später

Alles ist gut solange du wild bist


	4. Chi É e Non É

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a la que le debemos mucho por crear estos personajes maravillosos, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión.**

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo 3  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando me dejo en aquel bosque pense que ya habia nada sin el, que no podria soportarlo, que no podia vivir sin el. Y aqui estaba, aunque "viviendo" no era la palabra correcta. Ahora era como el, un vampiro. Victoria me convirtio, pero su venganza no habia servido de mucho, lo hizo porque queria que sufriera por todo la eternidad del abandono de Edward. Pero no fue asi.

Edward. Me dolia mucho pensar en ese nombre, procuraba no pensar en ese nombre, lo recordaba con dolor y rencor. Nada mas que eso, el intenso y profundo amor que habia sentido por el cuando fui humana, ya no existia, o al menos me hacia creer eso. Los recordaba perfectamente, aunque hubiera hecho todo el esfuerzo por olvidarlo, aun los tenia en mis recuerdos, aunque solo los hubiera visto con mis debiles ojos humanos, los recuerdos por alguna extraña razon seguian tan claros. Los odiaba tanto, cuando los recordaba me sentia tan estupida por haber creido que alguna vez me habian querido, todo fue una mentira. Niguno me quiso en verdad, solo jugaron conmigo. En especial el. Su existencia era tan aburrida, que decidio divertirse un rato conmigo, engañandome haciendome creer que me queria de verdad, y yo de tonta cai en sus mentiras.

Despues de que Victoria me mordio, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, ella se fue y mi cuerpo empezo a arder, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo pero fue tan doloroso. Solo recuerdaba que despues de eso, desperte y el dolor habia desaparecido. Me di cuenta de que era como Edward, un vampiro. Pero en esos momentos ya no me importo, porque ya no estaba conmigo.

Pero no podia perder la esperanza, todavia no queria aceptar que se habia ido, me quede a esperarlo, el regresaria, me amaba y no podia dejarme solo asi. Estuve por unos meses cerca de Forks, sola. Tuve tanto miedo en ese tiempo, no quise acercarme a Charlie, tenia miedo de atacarlo. Tres meses despues de tanto buscarme, pensaron que habia huido por la ida de los Cullen, que no lo habia soportado. Charlie estaba tan triste que me hacia sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, tenia tantas ganas de ir con y decirle que estaba "viva", el aun no perdia la esperanza de que yo regresario, como yo que todavia seguia esperando a Edward, esperando a que regresara por mi.

Pude controlar mi sed, aunque la sangre humana olia tan bien, no quise alimentarme de eso, solo seguia mis instintos y cazaba animales, aunque lo hacia muy mal, y no me acostumbraba. Varias veces estuve a punto de atacar a una que otra persona que estaba cerca de mi. Pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo, me iba convenciendo de que Edward ya no regresaria, pense que no hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que no me amaba pero ahora lo empezaba a creer. Y ahi fue cuando los conoci, fueron mi salvacion si no los hubiera encontrado no me imaginaba que hubiera sido de mi, ellos me encontraron y vieron que estaba completamente sola, "adoptaron", y ahora son mi nueva familia, a diferencia de que ellos me querian realmente y jamas me abandonarian como lo hicieron los Cullen.

Adeline, Carolane, Alex, Joseph y Bruce. Adeline, era mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, era muy alegre y positiva, ella estaba con Joseph, Joseph era muy agradabley carismatico, pero habian momentos en los que se reservaba con la gente. Carolane ella tambien era un poco reservada, pero muy tierna, era pareja de Alex. El estaba completamente loco, a veces se le ocurrian cosas que me hacian reir mucho, era el que mas hablaba de todos. Y por ultimo estaba Bruce, el era tan especial para mi, me ayudo a superar todo esto, no me imagino como estaria ahora si el no me hubiera apoyado tanto, el termino enamorandose de mi, yo todavia no lo amaba, pero con el tiempo lo fui conociendo mas y me di cuenta de que era una gran persona, y ahora estaba enamorada de el, de eso estaba segura. Bruce y yo eramos los unicos que teniamos habilidades, la habilidad de el era que podia manipular a las personas a su antojo, y la mia era como un escudo, no sabia exactamente como funcionaba, pero la habilidad de Bruce no funcionaba conmigo, y basandome en el hecho de que cuando fui humana, Edward nunca pudo leerme la mente, pensaba que bloqueaba las habilidades aunque no estaba muy segura.

Hace dos años que viviamos en Londres, teniamos una casa, no era muy grande, no teniamos tanto dinero, pero si lo suficiente como para tener algunos lujos. Tambien ibamos al colegio, algo que ahora odiaba hacer, porque algo que siempre habia odiado era que todos pusieran su atencion en mi, algo que ahora constantemente hacian, y lo peor era que no lo disimulaban. Era feliz, llevabamos una vida tranquila, ya habia superado lo de los Cullen, casi no habia hablado mucho sobre ellos con m ifamilia, pero les habia contado los detalles mas importantes, pero eso ya habia quedado en el olvido.

- Bella..., Isabella! -decia una voz lejana y entonces volvi a la realidad, pude ver como alguien pasaba su mano enfrente de mi rostro. Era Adeline-. ¿Estas en la luna o que?

- ¿Que...? -dije.

- Decia, que si ya estabas lista, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde -dijo fingiendo enfado. Puse los ojos en blanco. _Como si pudieramos llegar a algun lado tarde_, pense-. Selo que estas pensando, pero hay que tratar de ser un poco normales.

- Si, claro -dije y me levante, volvi a mis pensamientos.

- ¿Que pasa? Hoy estas muy pensativa -comento Adeline mirandome.

- Nada -dije encogiendome de hombros. Ella me conocia demasiado bien, asi que no me creyo, pero lo dejo. Agarre mis cosas, y bajamos las escaleras, ahi estaba Carolane esperandonos, junto con Alex.

- Hola -dije.

- Crei que nunca bajarias Bella, ¿porque has tardado tanto? -dijo ella con su suave voz, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es que su cabeza estaba en otro lado -dijo Adeline. Yo suspire-. Vamos

Salimos de la casa, afuera ya estaban Joseph y Bruce, el me sonrio y yo le devolvi la sonrisa. Nos subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al instituto, como siempre estaba lloviendo, era un clima muy comun aqui. Odiaba la lluvia. Despues de unos minutos llegamos al colegio, nos bajamos del auto, mi novio me paso un brazo por los hombros y nos dirigimos al interior de la escuela. Ignore las miradas de la gente, mi novio se despidio de mi dandome un corto beso en los labios, y me dirigi con Carolane a la primer clase, pues la compartia con ella. El profesor nos dio la bienvenida y comenzo a dar la clase, me puse a garabatear distraidamente en mi libreta, unos minutos despues alguien abrio la puerta y entro a la clase, no lo mire, pero cuando dijo su nombre...

No podia ser, seguramente habia escuchado mal, levante la cabeza rapidamente y entonces lo vi. Era _el_.

_Bella, Bella, Bella esto no es real, no puede ser real, calmate_. Baje la cabeza, aunque seguramente me reconoceria al instante, segui mirandolo de reojo, y no. Ni siquiera me miro, parecia fuera de si, se dirigio al lugar que le habia indicado el profesor con la mirada perdida.

**Edward POV**

Se lo prometi a Esme y lo tenia que cumplir, haria un gran esfuerzo, ya no estaria todo el tiempo encerrado, pero eso indicaba que tendria que ir al instituto de nuevo y no queria hacerlo. Me traeria muchos recuerdos y eso me haria sentir peor. Y encima estaba Tanya, ella tambien iria y tendria que soportarla. No por ella seguirie asi, tendre que soportarla, pero al menos Esme estara un poco contenta, al igual que toda mi familia, aunque no le viera mucho sentido ir al colegio.

Las horas se me pasaron lentas, como siempre. No sali de mi habitacion, no estaba de humor como para encontrarme con Tanya... Volvi a la realidad cuando alguien llamo a la puerta impaciente.

- Edward, Edward! -dijo Alice con impaciencia, yo no conteste. Estaba aturdido, ya casi amanecia y yo ni en cuenta, aunque solia pasarme seguido. Alice se desespero y abrio la puerta, enfadada-. ¿Estas sordo o que?

No le hice caso, y malhumorado pregunte:

- ¿Que quieres ahora?

- ¿Como que quiero? - dijo ella molesta-. ¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud?

- Ve al grano -replique. Alice hizo una mueca.

- Seguiras aqui o iras al colegio con nosotros? -pregunto finalmente. Estupido colegio pense, cada vez que mencionaban la palabra "colegio" me ponia de muy mal humor, creo no podian vivir sin el, y yo estaba harta. Pero claro, ellos no lo comprendian, porque no oian esos incomodos y fastidiosos pensamientos de los humanos, y tampoco los tenian que estar soportando ocho horas diarias.

- No lo se, supongo que si- respondi bruscamente.

- ¿Supones? Ya casi es hora de irnos! -replico Alice impaciente. Yo me aturdi por un momento, luego mire a mi alrededor, habia perdido la nocion del tiempo, ya habia amanecido y yo ni en cuenta. Aunque no era de sorprenderse, me pasaba muy seguido. Yo me puse de pie con pesar. Alice salio de mi habitacion.

Fui al cuarto de baño y me mire al espejo, menos mal que no tenia el mismo aspecto horrible de siempre, fui a cazar antes del viaje. Mis ojos eran dorados, pero no era muy intenso. Regrese a la habitacion y me acorde de que no desempaque, demonios. Sin poner mucha atencion saque ropa, no fije en que me habia puesto.

Nos fuimos en dos coches, en el de Rosalie y Alice. Nadie hablo durante el camino, me dedique a disque a mirar el camino, aunque no prestaba mucha atecion. Y... llegamos al instituto. Que emocion. Esto era lo mejor que podia estarme pasando. De nuevo tener que soportar las tediosas horas de clases... Y habiamos llegado justo al inicio del año escolar, recien comenzaban las clases, que mala suerte.

Y aqui ibamos, fui el ultimo en bajarme del auto. Y en cuanto comenze a caminar pude sentir las miradas llenas de curiosidad de los estudiantes que iban pasando, y los pensamientos empezaron, estupidas hormonas. Fuimos a recoger nuestros horarios, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie como siempre estarian un grado mayor que Alice y yo, pero ahora tambien estaban Kate y Tanya, ellas tambien cursarian el mismo grado que nosotros, lo unico bueno esto era que casi no compartiria clases con Tanya... Me separe de mis hermanos y me dirigi a mi primer clase, le di mi papel al profesor, como era de costumbre me presento a la clase, pude sentir todas las miradas llenas de curiosidad y deseo de los estudiantes, pero yo apenas prestaba atencion a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me dirigi al lugar que me habia señalado el profesor, en la parte de hasta atras. La clase continuo, intente poner atencion, pero me resultaba bastante aburrido, miraba fijamente al frente de la clase, aparentando que ponia atencion.

Despues de lo que me parecio una eternidad, la clase finalizo yo me levante y me estaba dispuesto a salir cuando de repente un aroma le llego del frente de la clase.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Hallo!

*mmm... se nota falta de inspiracion? xD En fin diganme que les parecio, espero que haya estado un poco bien. No se como me salio el cap, tal vez haya algunas locuras de las que no me haya dado cuenta... eso me pasa por escuchar tanto tatu xD

*Y oigan porque son tan malos!! Estoy un poco triste, pues veo que en total 12 personas han puesto en fav o alertas la historia y no han dejado reviews, porque son asi?? me ponen triste, Me gustaria saber su opinion, se que da pereza dejar review pero intentenlo no? xD

**Muchisimas gracias a:** Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, chica vampiro 92, khata cullen, Isela Cullen, TitaCullen, carliitha-cullen, Isis Janet y OriiCullen. Sin sus reivews esta historia no seria nada.

Auf Wierdesehen

_Alles ist gut solange du wild bist_


	5. Slogan

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a la que le debemos mucho por crear estos personajes maravillosos, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión.**

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo 4**

¿Como?**  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Segui mirando fijamente al frente, aparentando que ponia atencion. Carolane se dio cuenta de que me pasaba algo, pude sentir como me miraba extrañada. Le dirigi una fugaz mirada llena de nervios y miedo. ¿Porque diablos me estaba comportando asi? Se suponia que ya habian quedado en el olvido, los odiaba y no tenia porque importarme que estuvieran aqui. Nunca me imagine que nos volveriamos a ver, pero ahora estaban aqui, yo no sabia que hacer ni como comportarme frente a ellos. Tenia miedo de que todos los recuerdos y sentimientos volvieran y me hicieran caer de nuevo. No, no seguramente todo esto era una alucinacion, por alguna extraña razon ultimamente pensaba en el, seguramente por eso me lo imagine o algo asi. Aunque habia sido demasiado real, dijo su nombre.

- ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Carolane, lo suficientemente bajo para el oido humano. Yo negue con la cabeza, quitandole importancia. Ella alzo una ceja y volvio a prestar atencion al profesor, seguiria despues.

Por fin sono el timbre, yo tome rapidamente de la mano a Carolane y sali velozmente del aula, sin mirar a atras, no me detuve a pensar que alguien podria extrañarse de eso. Justo en ese momento entro uan corriente de aire. Esto no podia ser peor, yo aun seguia conservando mi olor de humana. El seguramente lo reconoceria al instante y sabria que estaba aqui, si no es que ya se habia dado cuenta. Una vez que estuvimos lejos del aula me pare, Carolane me miro sorprendida y preocupada.

- ¿Que te paso? -pregunto preocupada.

- Es algo extraño. Despues te cuento, si? -le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Eso espero -contesto. Yo asenti con la cabeza.

- Bueno, tengo que irme o llegare tarde -dije, Carolane asintio, me despedi con un gesto y me encamine a mi otra clase, deseaba que el no estuviera en aquella clase, aunque otra parte de mi, deseaba verlo. Llegue justo a tiempo, la clase estaba empezando, cuando entre dirigi una mirada rapida a toda el aula.

Suspire aliviada. No estaba alli. Aunque tarde o temprano tendria que enfrentar todo esto.

Me enfade mucho cuando me di cuenta de que la clase se estaba pasando rapidamente. Ni siquiera puse atencion. ¿Porque me tenia que pasar esto? La clase finalizo, me dirigi a mi otra clase, y me encontre con Adeline, ella me sonrio cuando me vio. Yo le devolvi la sonrisa, esperando que me hubiera quedado bien.

- Hola -dije.

- Hola! Creo que nos toca la misma clase, vamos? -dijo alegre. Era verdad. Nos dirigimos a la clase, miraba a todos lados, temerosa de encontrarme con alguno de ellos en el camino. Pero no. A lo mejor solo era una alucinacion, esperaba que solo fuera eso.

- ¿Que te pasa? -pregunto de repente sacandome de mis pensamientos y mirandome-. Desde en la mañana estas extraña, y Carolane me dijo que en la otra clase de repente actuaste... rara.

Era verdad. Ultimamente pensaba en el, y hoy por la mañana pense demasiado en el. Mucha coincidencia. ¿Tenia algo que ver con esto? ¿Habia sido algo asi como un presentimiento?

- No se que me pasa -conteste haciendo una mueca-. Creo que son alucinaciones -dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿Que? -dijo Adeline. Demonios, sabia que se preocupaban por mi, pero en este momento no estaba como para que me estuvieran interrogando. Adeline entendio mi gesto, e hizo una mueca-. ¿Me lo contaras?

- Como quieras. Aunque tal vez solo sea una tonteria -conteste.

Total que las clases faltantes se pasaron volando, para mi mala suerte. Y llego el momento que habia estado temiendo, el almuerzo, seguramente ellos estarian ahi, y tendria que verlos. ¿Que diablos me pasaba? Yo no era asi, ya no. Aquella Bella que habia muerto hace mucho tiempo estaba regresando. No podia permitirlo. La vulnerable, ingenua y estupida Bella ya no existia. Me mostre aparentemente tranquila, nos encontramos con Carolane a la mitad del camino y nos dirigimos a la cafeteria. Entramos en ella, lo bueno es que habia muchos estudiantes dispersos, me apresure y me dirigi a la mesa donde nos sentamos siempre, ya estaban alli los chicos. Carolane y Adeline me siguieron, me sente a lado de Bruce, Adeline se sento a lado mio y Carolane a lado de Alex, a los pocos minutos los demas se pusieron a conversar, yo no puse mucha atencion; me dedique a buscarlos disimuladamente con la mirada, no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, pero queria verlos. Y entonces los vi. A todos ellos, pero mi mirada se paralizo en el, en Edward.

No podia pensar, todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor desaparecio, solo estaba el. No podia despegar mi mirada, me fijaba en cada detalle; su despeinado cabello color bronce, sus ojos color miel, sus labios, su rostro perfecto... me di cuenta de que cuando era humana me quede corta en admirar su belleza, ahora se veia mas hermoso que nunca, a mi pesar lo habia querido volver a ver desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo tenia enfrente de mi y yo me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, seguramente me veia ridicula. Cuando pense esto reaccione, sacudi la cabeza furiosa, ¿que diablos me pasaba? Se suponia que lo odiaba! Lo bueno es que aun no me habia visto, o eso esperaba, aunque sabia que pronto llegaria la hora. No pude contenerme y disimuladamente dirigi mi mirada a su mesa, y los mire a todos con dolor, cuando mi mirada se desvio de nuevo en Edward, pero me detuve en las dos personas que estaban junto a el, eran dos chicas, nunca las habia visto. La que estaba junto a Edward, su cabello era rubio fresa y era tan hermosa como Rosalie, no se me hacia muy agradable, la otra chica tambien era rubia y muy bella, no se veia tan payasa como la otra, pero no me habia llamado tanto la atencion como la otra.

Aquella chica tomaba del brazo a Edward, aquello me dolio mucho. Seguramente eran pareja, y yo que no queria creer que no me queria, seguramente ya me habia olvidado desde hace mucho tiempo, yo fui poca cosa para el, se habia encontrado a alguien mucho mejor que yo, como el lo habia dicho _una nueva distraccion_. No sabia porque pero vi con rabia como se aferraba a Edward de una manera tan... en ese momento me sentia muy mal, esto era lo que mas habia temido, todo el dolor y regreso, y si todavia fuera humana estaria llorando. Apenas pude ver como Alice les dirigia una mirada molesta, desvio la mirada hacia donde yo estaba y entonces me vio.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, Alice fruncio el ceño por un momento, pero unos instantes despues abrio los ojos y me miro sorprendida, confundida e incredula. Me habia visto, y los otros no tardarian en hacerlo, no sabia como me comportaria frente a ellos, no podia caer de nuevo.

**Edward POV**

En cuanto aspire ese aroma, quede aturdido, no sabia que estaba pasando, no podia pensar, habia perdido el control. De milagro reaccione y dirigi velozmente la mirada hacia el frente. Era una locura pero ese aroma tan delicioso... solo era de mi Bella. Vi que los humanos se apresuraban a salir, y nada mas, me senti algo decepcionado y estupido, ¿como habia podido pensar que era ella? Era imposible, lo habia imaginado tanto era mi deseo de tenerla conmigo que ya me imaginaba cosas, porque ese aroma era unico, nadie mas podria tenerlo.

Las demas clases fueron iguales de aburridas, daban temas que yo casi me sabia de memoria, los pensamientos, las miradas, me estaba volviendo loco, hace mucho que ya no tenia soportaba esto, y ahora aqui estaba. La hora del almuerzo llego, no mejoro mi humor. Empece a caminar sin dirigirme a ningun lugar en particular, cuando me encontre con Alice.

- Hola -dijo Alice llego hasta mi, casi en un brinco-. ¿Como te encuentras?

- Bien -conteste, ella alzo una ceja y me miro, como diciendo: Si claro.

- Vamos -dijo.

- No tengo muchas ganas -dije.

- Los demas ya nos estan esperando -replico. Suspire resignado, y me dirigi con ella a la cafeteria. Mis hermanos ya estaban alli, en la mesa mas alejada, tampoco parecian muy contentos. Alice se sento junto a Jasper, y yo me deje caer junto a ella. Me quede con la vista clavada en ningun lado en realidad, unos instantes despues llego Kate y para mi disgusto Tanya, se sento a lado de mi y no tardo mucho en agarrarme del brazo. Se le habia pasado el enojo, maldicion. Yo le dirigi una fugaz mirada, apenas le preste atencion.

Alice le dirigio una molesta mirada y despues la desvio y de pronto se congelo, abrio los ojos, pense que era una vision o algo asi, pero tenia una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa, confusion e incredulidad, miraba algo, pero en ese momento solo la miraba a ella.

- Alice -dijo Jasper preocupada-. ¿Que pasa?

- Bella! -dijo ella, sin mirarnos. Yo la mire confundido por unos instantes y luego dirigi la mirada hacia donde ella lo hacia, mis hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Y entonces... puse la misma expresion que Alice, mucho peor ¿Que diablos...? No podia ser, era imposible. No podia creer lo que veia, en ese momento quede aturdido por tantas emociones que se presentaron confusion, dolor, rabia, asombro, alegria, alivio tantas, que apenas podia pensar. Bella estaba viva, mi Bella estaba viva... imposible, solo podia seguir viva de una manera, y yo no podia aceptarla, Bella jamas hubiera hecho eso, no se hubiera condenado de esta forma, una pequeña parte de mi estaba feliz de que estuviera aqui, "viva", pero la mayor parte estaba furiosa, dolida. No podia creer que Bella hubiera hecho eso, todo habia sido en vano...

Bella estaba a unas cuantas mesas de nosotros, nos miraba igual de sorprendida, con una mezcla de dolor y rabia. Aun tenia esos hermosos ojos chocolates, su hermoso rostro en forma de corazon con su cabello castaño oscuro cayendo por los lados. Ahora era mucho mas bella que antes. El dolor me invadio, no queria aceptarlo, ya no seria la misma Bella de siempre, ya no seria mi Bella, no volveria a ver ese constante sonrojo, no volveria a escuchar los latidos que daba su corazon que yo causaba, ya no seria esa Bella torpe y fragil que habia conocido. Ella ahora era un vampiro, ahora estaba condenada, lo ultimo que queria para ella, la razon por la que me habia ido y todo habia sido para nada. Pero ¿como? ¿Quien la habia convertido? ¿Porque habia hecho eso? ¿porque me habia hecho eso? ¿Tanto sufri e hice sufrir a mi familia para nada?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, senti un sin fin de emociones que no podia describir, solo duro unos instantes, ella aparto la mirada alguien le estaba hablando, mire a las personas que estaban con ella, eran cinco. Habia una hermosa chica con ella de pelo negro oscuro y largo, de facciones finas, se veia simpatica, a un lado suyo, le hablaba preocupada.

- Bella reacciona! -decia ansiosa y preocupada-. ¿Que te pasa? Dijiste que me contarias.

- Si pero... te lo dire en casa, vale? -contesto Bella, las emociones se intesificaron al escuchar su voz.

- Bueno... esta bien -cedio dirigiendole una ultima mirada preocupada. Los demas tambien la miraban, en especial un chico de pelo castaño claro que estaba junto a ella, tenia su brazo agarrado, la miraba ansioso y preocupado. Todos ellos tenian los ojos dorados, eran como nosotros... ¿quien de ellos la habria convertido? ¿quien habia sido el maldito que le habia arrebatado la vida a mi Bella?

- No puede ser... ella... no entiendo -dijo Rosalie confundida. Mis hermanos estaban en shock.

- ¿Que haces? -pregunto Jasper, Alice se habia levantado se lugar se disponia.

- Tengo que hablar con ella... esto es muy... -no termino la frase.

- No lo hagas -dije molesto. Yo era el que tenia que hablar con ella.

- ¿Que? -dijo Alice.

- No creo que sea buena idea no esta muy contenta de vernos -le dijo Rosalie a Alice.

- Aun asi tiene que explicarme como... -dijo Alice. Todos dirigimos la mirada a su mesa, pero estaba vacia. Maldicion. Tanya y Kate no entendian que estaba pasando nos miraban confundidas.

Mala suerte. Las clases ya empezaban de nuevo, pero ahora tenia menos ganas que antes. Un poco aturdidos nos fuimos a nuestras clases. En el camino yo fui viendo para todos lados buscando a Bella pero no estaba por ningun lado. Lo peor fue que las horas se pasaron eternas, yo me moria por verla de nuevo y aclarar todo esto... Y por fin despus de lo que se me hizo una eternidad, las clases llegaron a su fin, yo sali rapidamente de alli, buscandola, tampoco estaba. Total que llegue al estacionamiento, mis hermanos ya estaban parados junto a los coches me reuini con ellos, unos instantes despues Alice abrio mucho los ojos, me volvi rapidamente y entonces la vi.

Venia saliendo acompañada de aquellas chicas, una de ellas le hablaba pero no parecia prestar mucha atencion, nos miro por unos instantes y dirigio la vista a sus compañeras. Llego hasta una camioneta, no estaba muy lejos de nosotros, alli las esperaban tres chicos. Bella se paro antes muy cerca de nosotros, y se volvio para mirarnos, primero paso la vista por mis hermanos y luego por mi. Nos miramos por lo que me parecio una eternidad, la miraba con dolor, tristeza y ansiedad, algo que me molesto era que ella estaba inexpresiva, aunque pude detectar un poco de rabia en sus ojos, la conocia muy bien.

Tenia que hablar con ella, parecia que ella adivino mis pensamientos porque abrio mas los ojos, cuando empezaba a ir hacia ella... se dirigio al auto a una velocidad casi inhumana, huyendo.

**Nota de Autor:**

Hallo!

* Muchicicicicicicimas gracias a todos!! nu ma, cuando vi todos esos reviews no podia creerlo. Nunca habia recibido tantos y me alegraron mucho el dia. Y tambien gracias por ponerme como autor favorito al igual que el fic, me alegra que les este gustando y espero que siga siendo asi! Y ahora actualize bien rapido, porque me entusiasmaron mucho con todos sus hermosos comentarios xD

*Espero que no les haya decepcionado el cap! Tal vez esperaban algo mejor el reencuentro pero solo asi me salio, espero que no los haya decepcionado ya que todos estaban esperando esto... xD Y tambien que no este haciendo tedioso el fic. Muchos me pidieron que hiciera mas largos los capis, pero... es todo lo que me sale y me esfuerzo por hacerlos largos! pero bueno intentare actualizar mas seguido...

*...  
**  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a:** Damalunaely, georgina x, chica vampiro 92, aranxa cullen, nonblondes, voss, bella- 19994, Elena Lawrence, Isela Cullen, aiiidaaa, Cammie, Isis Janet, ale-cullen4, Kida-sama, orisk, khata-cullen, miadharu28. Gracias por seguir el fic y por sus coments

Auf Wierdesehen

_Alles ist gut solange du wild bist!_


	6. Four Damaged Lemons

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, a la que le debemos mucho por crear estos personajes maravillosos, yo solo me dedico a escribir marihuanadas por pura diversión.**

**

* * *

**

** Capitulo 5  
**

¿Hablar?**  
**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Cuando senti que queria acercarse a mi, no pude evitar dirigirme rapidamente a la camioneta. Mis hermanas ya estaban alli y me miraron extrañadas cuando entre. Mi novio me conocia muy bien y sabia que algo me estaba pasando, de vez en cuando me dirigia miradas preocupadas y

El camino a casa se me hizo muy rapido, tal vez porque estaba tan ensimismada. Mis hermanos sabian que algo me estaba pasando, cuando llegaramos tratarian de averiguarlo, pero yo no sabia como les iba a decir que mi antigua familia estaba en el mismo colegio que nosotros. Llegamos a la casa, yo fui la primera en bajarme, entre y me deje caer en uno de los sillones, suspire y cerre los ojos

- ¿Que ocurre, Bella? -pregunto Bruce, ya estaba sentado a mi lado abri los ojos, me miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Nada -dije cortante.

- Habla Bella, ¿porque estas asi? -dijo desesperando. Mis hermanos venian entrando en ese momento.

- No es nada que importe

-Bella, dijiste que me contarias lo que pasaba -me reprocho Adeline molesta. Genial, tendria que contarles las cosas, pero en estos momentos no queria hacerlo. Tenia cosas en que pensar

- No pasa nada! -dije esta vez molesta. Me fui directo a mi habitacion, dejandolos sorprendidos. Cerre la puerta, casi azotandola y me deje caer en la cama.

_Bella, Bella que vas a hacer ahora. Tienes problemas_ me decia una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ellos seguirian insistiendo en hablar conmigo y yo no queria, los odiaba, especialmente a Edward. Se me fue la nocion del tiempo, y cuando vi ya empezaba a anochecer. Alguien toco la puerta.

- Pasa -dije desanimada, incorporandome. La puerta se abrio y entraron Adeline y Carolane-. ¿Que pasa? -pregunte haciendome la tonta.

- No te hagas Bella. Tenemos una charla pendiente -dijo Carolane. Suspire.

- Si, ahora nos vas a decir quieras o no que es lo que esta pasando -dijo Adeline-. Esto no puede seguir asi, ¿no quieres que lo averiguemos nosotras mismas o si?

- Esta bien -dije resignada. Las chicas se sentaron en el sillon de enfrente-. Es que... _ellos_ estan aqui.

- ¿Que? ¿Te refieres a los... Cullen? -pregunto Carolane, haciendo una mueca al decir la ultima palabra.

- Si -me limite a contestar.

- No inventes... -dijo Adeline alterada, abriendo los ojos. Carolane me miro preocupada.

- El chico de pelo cobrizo... ¿el era...? -empezo Carolane. Sabia que me iba a preguntar, no queria escucharlo asi que asenti antes de que terminara.

- ¿Y porque estas asi? -pregunto Adeline-. Se supone que ya los habias olvidado, no tiene porque importarte en lo mas minimo que esten aqui.

- No quiero hablar con ellos, no quiero verlos pero ellos van a estar insistiendo -conteste mirando el suelo.

- ¿Porque tienes tanto miedo? -pregunto Adeline recelosa y algo molesta-. No sera que todavia los quieres?

- No! -salte al instante-. Es solo que no quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero enfrentarlos.

- ¿O sea que ya no quieres volver? -dijo Adeline.

- Yo no dije eso -replique molesta.

- No pero es lo mas obvio, si no quieres enfrentarlos tendras que dejar de ir al colegio no? -dijo Adeline. No conteste.

- Enfrentalos, demuestrales que ya los olvidaste y que no te importan -dijo Carolane-. Si es que ya lo hiciste claro

- Claro que lo hice! Los odio! -dije alzando la voz de nuevo.

- Pues entonces habla con ellos, aclara las cosas -dijo Adeline.

- Pues no se... ni siquiera se porque quiere hablar conmigo -replique.

- ¿Porque no quisiste decirle nada a Bruce? -pregunto Adeline cambiando de tema.

- Es que no sabia que decirle seguro se iba a molestar Y ademas iba a empezar a preguntarme cosas, y ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso -respondi.

- Pues ahora esta molesto, quien sabe a donde fue -dijo Carolane.

- Cuando se supone que le vas a decir? -pregunto Adeline.

- No lo se ¿que tal si se molesta mas? No quiero tener mas problemas-dije frustrada.

Despues de eso ya no hablamos mas, cuando anochecio se fueron y me dejaron sola con mis pensamientos. Perdi la nocion del tiempo, se me paso volando cosa que no me agrado, porque no queria verlos de nuevo, no queria verlo. Entonces cuando "desperte" me di cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, genial. No habia visto a Bruce desde en la tarde, seguramente estaba muy molesto conmigo, no le gustaba que no le dijeran las cosas, le frustraba mucho en especial cuando se trataba de mi.

Al poco rato mis hermanas se empezaron a arreglar, yo tambien hice lo mismo aunque sin mucho entusiasmo. Bruce regreso, y comprobe que si estaba enfadado conmigo. Y ya nos ibamos al colegio, era raro pero nadie hablaba, llegamos al colegio, suspire internamente de alivio cuando vi que ya habian llegado pero no estaban alli como habia temido. Nos bajamos del auto, Bruce aun seguia molesto conmigo asi que se adelanto con los chicos, yo me quede con mis hermanas nos encaminamos, cuando entramos al instituto nos separamos pues ahora no compartia clase con ninguna de ellas. Iba caminando sin prestar mucha atencion a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, cuando de repente alguien me llego y me envolvio fuertemente con sus brazos.

- ¿Que...?

- Bella -dijo una vocecilla que reconoci al instante; Alice. Me abrazaba tan fuerte que me hacia un poco de daño, tenia mis brazos en mis costados, no me soltaba y yo no correspondia, estuve a punto de abrazarala tambien, pues aunque no lo iba a admitir la habia extrañado tanto, pero reaccione, el dolor y el rencor regresaron. La aparte bruscamente con ambos brazos, ella me miro con sorpresa y el dolor reflejado en sus ojos; herida.

- No lo hagas -dije negando con la cabeza, al ver su expresion quise abrazarla y decirle que lo sentia, pero contuve.

- Pero Bella... -sollozo.

- Solo no vuelvas a hacer, quieres? -la corte friamente.

- Esta bien, lo siento -dijo triste y dolida, si pudiera llorar en ese momento lo hubiera estado haciendo, sollozaba sin lagrimas-. Pero necesitamos hablar Bella.

- ¿Hablar? ¿en serio? -repeti soltando una risa histerica, amarga. Esto hizo que Alice se sintiera culpable en ese momento, desvio la mirada -. No tenemos nada de que hablar! ¿Para que?

- Pues... pues de todo lo que ha pasado, aclarar esta situacion, no puedo creer que estes aqui Bella

- Lo siento pero no puedo llegare tarde a clase -dije lo mas friamente posible- Ahora si no te importa, me voy -añadi, y sin esperar respuesta me marche. Llegue al aula y me fui a mi lugar, pensando en todo esto. _¿Por que? ¿por que? ¿por que a mi?!!_ pensaba furiosa ¿porque habian tenido que aparecer de nuevo? ¿porque tenian que venir de nuevo para arruinarme la existencia? No podia permitirlo, no se volveria a permitir. No iba a volver a arruinar mi felicidad, ya no formaba parte de mi vida. Ya no, ninguno de ellos, me habian dejado, me alejaron de sus "vidas" y yo ahora tenia que hacer lo mismo.

Las clases pasaron rapidamente, intente concentrarme, no pude prestar mucha atencion que digamos. Es que me sentia tan mal por lo de Bruce, esperaba que se le pasara pronto el enojo, no soportaba cuando estabamos asi, tal vez si le hubiera contado lo de los Cullen no estaria asi, pero no sabia como hacerlo, no le agradaba mucho Edward, casi nunca habiamos tocado el tema, pero las pocas veces que se lo habia mencionado se molestaba, sabia muy bien cuanto habia significado para mi y sentia que temia que todavia sintiera algo por el, que obvio no era asi.

Y llego la hora del almuerzo, me dirigi a la cafeteria algo apesumbrada, las cosas no iban muy bien, no vi en ninguna parte a Carolane ni Adeline, me espante cuando alguien se cruzo en mi camino parandose enfrente de mi. Me aleje asustada cuando me di cuenta de quien era, Edward que me miraba ansioso. Me gire dispuesta a huir de ahi, pero el tomo de la muñeca.

- ¿Que quieres? -dije con un hilo de voz, soltandome y alejandome de el.

- ¿Que quiero? -repitio con voz contenida-. Creo que debes explicarme algunas cosas, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Explicarte? -dije, todo el miedo desaparecio, ahora era rabia y dolor. No podia creerlo, ¿como que tenia que darle explicaciones? Aquello me dolio, me habia dejado, ahora regresaba y me pedia explicaciones-. ¿Como...? ¿como puedes decirme eso despues de lo que me hiciste?

- Lo hice para protegerte, pero veo que todo fue en vano ¿Porque lo hiciste Bella? -dijo con tristeza y dolor.

- ¿Para protegerme? Claro -dije con una leve sonrisa de amargura y tristeza, asintiendo.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Quien te hizo esto? -dijo furioso acercandose a mi. Yo me aleje, ¿porque se comportaba asi despues de lo que me habia hecho?

- No quiero hablar contigo, sueltame! -espete. Cuando me puso una mano en mi hombro

- Tenemos que hablar, aclarar las cosas! -dijo con una mezcla de frustracion, desesperacion, dolor y enfado.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero? No tengo nada que hablar contigo asi que dejame en paz -dije rabiosa, empujandolo y alejandome de alli lo mas rapido que pude.

- Bella, por favor -dijo detras de mi. Su tono habia cambiado, era mas suave. Pero lo ignore, segui practicamente corriendo, cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos de alli me detuve y me recargue en la pared, el pasillo estaba vacio todos seguramente ya estaban en la cafeteria. Tome un respiro aunque no lo necesitara y no pude detener un sollozo.

- ¿Bella?

Deje de sollozar, y alze la vista. Ante mi estaba Bruce que me miraba tremendamente preocupado, ya no parecia enfadado.

- ¿Que ocurre? -dijo acariciandome la mejilla. Yo no conteste, me sentia tan mal-. Bella hablame! Dime que es lo que esta pasando, no soporto verte asi! -dijo agitandome, no estaba enfadado, estaba ansioso y desesperado.

- Es que el... ellos estan aqui, los Cullen -dije con voz ronca. Estaba inexpresivo se limito a mirarme.

- ¿Que ocurre? -dijo Adeline, justo cuando mi novio iba a decirme algo. Nos miramos unos instantes.

- Hablaremos de eso mas tarde -djio el. Adeline y yo sabiamos a que se referia asi que no dijimos mas y entramos, ya todos estaban alli, localize la mesa de los Cullen, evite mirar hacia alli y me concentre en la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos que nos miraban preocupados.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? -pregunto Joseph mientras nos sentabamos.

- Surgieron algunas cosas -contesto Bruce. Joseph iba a replicar, pero Adeline le lanzo una significativa mirada y paro. Lo intente en serio, pero no pude evitar lanzar una rapida y disimulada mirada a su mesa, pude ver que me miraban con dolor y tristeza, supuse que Alice y Edward le habian contado lo que habia pasado, Alice era la unica que no lo hacia miraba la mesa muy triste ya no tenia aquella alegria que veia a diario cuando era humana. Extrañaba tantas cosas. En cuanto cruze la mirada con Edward, voltee rapidamente hacia otro lado mostrandole indiferencia. Alcanze a ver como fruncia el ceño, yo tambien estaba molesta y no sabia porque, de nuevo estaba aquella chica coqueteandole, entonces vi de reojo como me lanzaba una mirada llena de rabia y celos. La odiaba y ni siquiera la conocia. Genial.

En lo que quedo del almuerzo no volvi a dirigir la mirada a su mesa, charle con mis hermanas intentando hacer como que no estaban alli y funciono un poco, termino el almuerzo me despedi de los demas y me encamine a mi clase, que mala suerte que no compartiera ninguna con ellos. Llegue al aula, el profesor ya estaba alli, me horrorize de ver quien estaba en MI mesa, el. EL. _Me cae que tengo la peor suerte del mundo!_ pense, el me miro sorprendido unos instantes y luego hizo una mueca de burla, al ver mi expresion de rabia. Yo ignore su expresion y me fui a sentar a mi lugar como si nada, no lo mire.

Justo cuando empezaba a poner atencion en la clase, senti como un papelito caia en frente de mi, lo mire y luego mire a Edward que miraba al frente. Tome el papelitoo, lo abri y reconoci la letra de Edward. Gruñi.

_Bella por favor tenemos que hablar_

Seguia con lo mismo? No tenia ninguna intencion de hablar con el, ya no importaba no sabia porque seguia insistiendo. Emepece a escribir con rabia sobre el papel.

_Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo deja de molestarme_

Se lo pase y segui mirando al frente de la clase_, _pense que ya no me contestaria. Aunque parte de mi queria que lo hiciera, aunque claro no lo reconocia. El me lanzo otro papel.

_¿Por que no?_

_¿Como te atreves a pedirme explicaciones despues de lo que me hiciste? No tengo porque hacerlo_

_Me fui porque queria protegerte y que llevaras una vida feliz no que te condenaras a esto ¿Como pudiste hacerlo, Bella? Destruiste tu vida_

Estaba escrita con enfado, me sorprendio e hizo que me enfureciera y doliera mucho mas que antes.

_Tu fuiste el que destruyo mi vida al dejarme, ni siquiera tienes idea de porque me converti en esto_

Cuando termino de leer mi respuesta, senti como me miraba y luego se ponia a escribir de nuevo.

_¿Dime como?_

_No pienso decirte nada, a ti ya no debe importarte lo que haya pasado en mi vida!_

El me miro dolido y molesto. Lo ignore y me dedique a poner atencion al resto de la clase, aunque ya no quedaba mucho. No me respondio. Que bien_. _Esperaba que no siguiera insistiendo aunque sabia muy bien que no iba a desistir. ¿Porque me tenia que estar pasando esto?

_

* * *

_

**Nota de Autor:**

* Lo siento, lo siento lo sieeeeentooooo!!! xDPerdon por tardarme tanto soy horrible actualizando pero como dicen, me dio el Sindrome de la Hoja en Blanco xDNo se me ocurria nada me quede trabada a mitad del capi

* Espero que les haya gustado el cap (no me hago muchas ilusiones) Lo de los papelitos esta un poco extraño pero fue lo que se me ocurrio, como sufro de insomio ayer en la madrugada no tenia nada que hacer pero vino un poco de inspiracion y mis manos se apoderaron de teclado xDEsa idea ya leido en varios fics y me parece algo graciosa xD

* Muchisisisimas gracias a todos los que dejan rewies, ponen en alertas en favoritos y a los que solamente leen. Merci, merci, merci, merci beacoup!!! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Y por favor si tu estas leyendo y no has dejado rewie porfis dime lo que opinas vale? Aunque sea un renglon! xD

Espero que sigan leyendo y dejando rewies porque sino el fic no seria nada. Por ahi les agradeceria si me dejaran algunas ideas, porque no se que me ocurre que ahorita estoy en blanco, todas las ideas que tenia para el fic ya no me gustan mucho xD

**Gracias a: **Cammie, Carmen Cullen, Geila Potter-Weasley, Damalunaely, OriiCullen, ale-cullen4, nonblondes, vicky, naemii, Isela Cullen, Kida-sama, Isis Janet, Khata Cullen.

**Yulii**


	7. Equally Damaged

**Disclaimer: No soy Stephenie Meyer ni tampoco creé Twlight, solo me dedico a jugar con sus personajes, y a crear algo que tal vez no se le pueda llamar historia pero es algo. No obtengo beneficio alguno por esto, solo diversion y satisfaccion personal xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

**Edward PoV**

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella? ¿Sabes... como paso? -me dijo Carlisle. Estábamos reunidos en casa, para mi enojo Alice le contó a Esme y a Carlisle lo de Bella, todos esperaban que lo hiciera yo, pero tenia tantas cosas que decir que no sabia ni como empezar aparte de que me enfurecía y dolía demasiado.

- No pero lo tiene que explicar

- Eres un maldito estúpido -dijo Rosalie muy molesta. Yo me volvi hacia ella.

- ¿Que?

- Si lo que dije eres un estúpido, ¿como quieres pedirle explicaciones después de lo que le hiciste?! ¿Como crees que se sentirá?

- ¿A ti que te importa? Siempre la has odiado -le grite furioso.

- Claro que no - replico ella igual de furiosa. Emmett se interpuso entre los dos.

- Creo que Rose tiene razón no lo hagas -dijo el. Yo gruñi furioso, no dije nada mas y me subí a encerrar a mi habitación. No quería seguir hablando de eso. Siguieron hablando de Bella, yo bloquee sus pensamientos y trate no escuchar lo que decían, me enfurecía y dolía demasiado. Alice llego unos minutos después. Maldición.

- Edward se que estas un poco molesto con Bella por lo que hizo pero estoy de acuerdo con Rose...

- Olvidalo, no quiero hablar de eso

- Esto es importante no quiero que arruines esto con tus estupideces -me dijo Alice molesta.

- ¿Con mis estupideces? -salte.

- Si! No quiero que le reclames a Bella nada!

- ¿Porque no? Tengo derecho!

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho! Solo conseguirás que se moleste aun mas con nosotros

- ¿Solo viniste a discutir? -la corte. Se calmo un poco y se limito a mirarme triste.

- No es para que te pongas así con ella, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto...

- Tengo mis razones para estar molesto con ella, yo me sacrifique para... nada

- Porque tu quisiste! Yo te dije que de todas formas iba a terminar siendo una de nosotros

- Lo se, pero pensé que podría evitarlo. Y ahora estoy furioso conmigo mismo porque me doy cuenta realmente que fue una estupidez haberme separado de ella, para que resultara lo mismo, me duele saber que estuvimos separados tanto tiempo para nada -dije, ya no estaba furioso. Alice tampoco lo estaba, me miraba con tristeza y dolor.

- Eso... eso ya no importa, ya esta hecho no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo, lo que importa es que esta aquí. Solo espero que nos pueda perdonar -dijo.

---

Al día siguiente estaba ansioso por ir al instituto, esta vez el camino se me hizo eterno. Y ahora estábamos mas callados de lo normal, Rosalie de vez en cuando me insultaba, aun estaba molesta conmigo por lo de ayer, Tanya pues ahora que ella entendía lo que estaba pasando no estaba muy contenta, de por si que odiaba a Bella porque por su culpa no podía tener nada conmigo, ahora que sabia que estaba aquí, Kate no estaba molesta solo tenia curiosidad por Bella y los demás estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que prestaba atención a los pensamientos de los demás, por no estar tan ansioso. Me moría de la ansiedad de verla y hablar con ella, en el fondo sabia que lo mas probable era que no quisiera ni siquiera verme, pero aun conservaba la esperanza de que tal vez lo hiciera. Cuando llegamos vi que su auto ya estaba alli. Me adelante dispuesto a buscarla.

- ¿A donde vas? -me dijo Alice.

- Ya lo sabes -le conteste, era obvio a donde iba. Alice suspiro. Tanya y Rosalie me miraron furiosas, lo sabian.

- No puedo creerlo -murmuro Rosalie-. Espero que te mande a...

- ¡Rosalie! -dijo Alice molesta. Yo la ignore y seguí caminando.

Para mi decepción no la encontré por ningún lado, ni tampoco comparti ninguna clase con ella, y entonces llego la hora del almuerzo. Me dirigí a la cafetería, y en el camino la vi, caminaba un poco triste. No pude evitarlo, esta era mi oportunidad, aun no me había visto. Me cruce en su camino y me puse enfrente de ella, se sobresalte pero me vio y retrocedió ¿asustada? No entendía porque. Bella se giro dispuesta a marcharse, pero no se lo permiti. No podía irse, estaba ansioso por hablar con ella y ahora que la tenia tan cerca de mi no iba a poder dejarla ir.

- ¿Que quieres? -dijo con hilo de voz, soltándome y retrocediendo. ¿Que quería? Eso me molesto, olvide todo lo que había hablado con Alice. En ese momento tenia ganas de decirle tantas cosas pero no sabia con cual empezar.

- ¿Que quiero? -repeti conteniendome-. Creo que debes explicarme algunas cosas, tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Explicarte? -dijo esta vez con rabia, su expresión era de dolor. No tenia que hacer esto, no debía hacerlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba tan furioso con ella por haber arruinado su vida así, y conmigo mismo-. ¿Como...? ¿como puedes decirme eso después de lo que me hiciste?-

- Lo hice para protegerte, pero veo que todo fue en vano ¿Porque lo hiciste Bella? -le dije ya no furioso sino triste y dolido. Bella estaba reaccionando de la misma forma en que Alice había dicho.

- ¿Para protegerme? Claro -dijo asintiendo, esbozo una sonrisa triste y amarga, tambien pude notar algo de dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Quien te hizo esto? -dije enfureciéndome de nuevo me acerque a ella dispuesto a tomarla por los hombros para que me contestara, pero ella ágilmente se alejo.

- ¡No quiero hablar contigo, sueltame! -dijo furiosa cuando agarrarla de su hombro.

- Tenemos que hablar, aclarar las cosas -dije desesperado, frustrado de que no quisiera hablar conmigo, aunque desde un principio lo había presentido. Pero tenia que saber como había pasado, porque había destruido su vida de esa forma y quien lo había hecho.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero? No tengo nada que hablar contigo así que dejame en paz -dijo mas furiosa, me empujo aturdiéndome un poco pues no me hacia a la idea de que ya no era débil, y se alejo.

Estúpido, estúpido lo primero que te dijo Alice, pensé con frustración y desesperación. Lo eche a perder, pero no podía evitar enfadarme por todo esto.

- Bella, por favor -dije casi suplicante. De nuevo el enfado había desaparecido, ahora estaba arrepentido y desesperado. Pero ella siguió su camino, sin voltear.

¿Porque, porque? ¿Porque tuve que ser tan estupido? Tal vez no estuviera pasando esto!

Furioso y frustrado no tuve otra cosa que hacer mas que dirigirme al almuerzo. Genial, y ahora que no estaba de humor para eso. Iba tan ensimismado que apenas me di cuenta de que Alice se había cruzado conmigo, no preste mucha atención en ella venia sumido en mis pensamientos. Entramos a la cafetería, pude ver donde estaban aquellos chicos que había visto con Bella, ella y el otro chico castaño todavía no estaban allí. Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos y las Denali y nos sentamos. Y entonces me fije en Alice que parecía mucho mas triste de lo habitual, me imaginaba porque estaba así aunque no estaba seguro, iba a preguntarle que le pasaba pero Jasper que también se había dado cuenta se me adelanto.

- ¿Alice que te pasa? ¿Porque estas asi? -dijo triste tambien, odiaba cuando Alice estaba triste.

- Bella... Bella me odia! -chillo, si pudiera seguramente estaría llorando. En ese momento estaba recordando lo que habia pasado, pude ver como Alice había intentado abrazar a Bella y ella la había rechazado, tampoco quiso hablar con ella.

- ¿Esperaban que estuviera alegre de verlos? ¿Después de lo que le hicieron? -soltó Rosalie, puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Tu que sabes! Nunca la trataste muy bien que digamos, porque la defiendes tanto ahora -le dije molesto.

- ¡No la estoy defendiendo! ¡Solo digo la verdad!

- Basta, dejen de discutir -dijo Emmett justo cuando iba a replicar.

Ahí viene, pensó Alice triste, rápidamente mire hacia donde Alice lo hacia. Allí estaba mi Bella, bueno Bella, acompañada de una chica de pelo negro y ese chico castaño que no me agradaba nada, ¿y si eran algo? Lo mas seguro era que si pues se preocupaba mucho por ella, pero deseaba con todo mi ser que no fuera asi, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que era todo lo contrario, no sabia porque me hacia falsas esperanzas.

No nos miro, se fue a sentar con los demas chicos que los miraban preocupados.

- ¿Porque tardaron tanto? -pregunto un chico de pelo castaño oscuro.

- Surgieron algunas cosas -contesto el chico que estaba con Bella. Vi como el otro queria contestar, pero la chica de pelo negro que se acababa de sentar también lo miro significativamente y no dijo nada. Entonces en ese momento Bella miro hacia nuestra mesa, solo fue por unos segundos, en cuanto cruzo su mirada con la mia la aparto.

No puedo creer que por esa cosa tan insignificante este asi pensó Tanya con rabia, eso era demasiado iba a contestarle, pero decidi ignorarla. Y concentrarme en Bella, pero no volvió a mirar. El almuerzo termino, me fui a mi clase, los demas alumnos fueron llegando despues y para mi sorpresa Bella también, genial compartiria otra clase con ella, en cuanto me vio una expresion de rabia aparecio en su rostro, me dolio, pero le hice burla, no se desharía tan facil de mi.

Ella presto atencion a la clase, mientras que yo le garabatee una notita, se la pase, Bella me miro y luego gruño. Seguiria insistiendo, aunque me odiara por ello, pero tenia que saber todo lo que habia pasado.

_Ya te dije que no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, deja de molestarme_ me escribio con rabia. Claro que tenia cosas de que hablar conmigo, y no dejaria de insistir hasta que lo hiciera.

¿Por que no?

_¿Como te atreves a pedirme explicaciones despues de lo que me hiciste? No tengo porque hacerlo. _Toda la razon, aquello me dolio mucho. Jamas me iba a perdonar por ello, por haber sido tan estupido. Pero aun asi no podia pasar el que hubiera hecho esto.

_Me fui porque queria protegerte y que llevaras una vida feliz no que te condenaras a esto ¿Como pudiste hacerlo, Bella? Destruiste tu vida_

_Tu fuiste el que destruyo mi vida al dejarme, ni siquiera tienes idea de porque me converti en esto. _Tal vez habia sido asi, pero no lo iba a admitir. Pero lo ultimo que me escribio... eso era lo que queria saber, como se habia convertido en esto, porque lo habia hecho.

_Dime como_

_No pienso decirte nada, a ti ya no debe importarte lo que haya pasado en mi vida _Eso me dolio y me enfado. Estaba totalmente equivocada respecto a eso. Por supuesto que me importaba lo que pasaba con ella. Siempre me importo, y fue por eso que me lo que le dije ese dia, fue mentira y ella lo tenia que saber_,_ y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde_. _No le conteste, decidi dejarlo; por ahora.

En cuanto sono el timbre, ella salio disparada de la clase y yo unos instantes despues la imite_. _Y como siempre las clases siguientes fueron un aburrimiento total,y ninguna la comparti con Bella, que mal. Cuando termino con desanimo sali de la escuela_, _ya no estaba el coche de Bella, mis hermanos aun no llegaban, la unica que ya estaba alli era Alice que estaba recargada en el auto y miraba al vacio, pensativa. No me miro cuando llegue, los dos nos quedamos alli parados sin hacer nada, y esperamos a que llegaran los demas.

Cuando llegaron, Rosalie nos fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Tanya nos miro malhumorada. Emmett pues el tambien estaba triste, pero estaba de parte de Rosalie, Jasper miraba preocupado a Alice como siempre y Kate pensativa. Nos largamos de alli, y llegamos a casa, Esme nos esperaba en la entrada, preocupada y ansiosa, pero al juzgar por nuestras caras pudo adivinar que no nos habia ido muy bien. Entre a la casa sin decir nada y subi directamente a mi habitacion, a encerrarme con mis problemas. Al poco rato todos se fueron a cazar, yo me habia quedado por que no estaba de humor y no tenia mucha sed, aunque mis ojos ya casi negros decian otra cosa; ya ira despues.

Entonces mientras estaba mirando el techo sin mucho interes, oi a alguien que estaba a atras, mire y era Tanya. Diablos no habia ido a cazar, ¿como es que no la habia oido?

- ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Porque no has ido a cazar? -le dije malhumorada.

- No tenia sed -dijo-. Ademas... quise hacerte compañia -añadio sonriendo sensualmente. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Tanya no quiero ser grosero contigo pero tu ya sabes que yo...

- Ya se que sigues enamorada de ella -me corto-. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que pronto abriras los ojos

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -le pregunte receloso.

- Que te daras cuenta que ya no es para ti

- ¿Que?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que pasa? Ella ya esta con alguien mas, no te ama

- Tal vez este con alguien mas, pero yo se que me sigue amando y voy a estar con ella -le dije con rabia. Ella sonrio, tuve ganas de abalzarme sobre ella-.

- Ya lo veremos -dijo con una risita.

- ¿A ti que te importa? No has podido comprender en todo este tiempo que no quiero nada contigo! -le grite furioso, ella sonrio eso me enfurecio mas.

- No hablo de eso -replico.

- Vete, dejame en paz -dije controlandome. No queria seguir hablando con ella, no entendia nada. Se marcho sigilosamente.

No se me paso el enfado cuando llegaron de cazar, baje al poco rato, no habia nadie supuse que estaban en sus habitaciones, solo estaba Alice sentada en uno de los sillones pensativa.

- ¿Que haces? ¿Porque no esta Jasper contigo?

- No quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa -contesto-. ¿Y tu porque traes esa cara? ¿que te hizo enojar?

Tanya -dije, Alice suspiro.

- ¿ Y ahora que te dijo?

- Cosas sobre Bella -dije sin ponerle mucha importancia. La expresion de Alice cambio.

- ¿Que cosas?

- Bueno, que... esta con alguien mas -dije dolido, la expresion de Alice me hizo recelar-. No creeras que es cierto ¿o si? Sabes algo sobre eso? -añadi repentinamente ansioso.

- No pero...

- ¿Pero que? -odiaba el suspenso.

- No quiero desilusionarte tan pronto, pero... he estado observando a ese chico que esta con ella, y creo que tienen algo -dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Si yo tambien lo pienso, pero no lo quiero aceptar -dije deprimido.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer si esta con el? ¿Y si no quiere perdonarnos? ¿ Y si no quiere hablar con nosotros?

- Alice deja de ser negativa, se que quiere que le demos una explicacion

- Pues no lo se Edward.

- ¿No puedes ver nada sobre lo que va pasar? -dije recordando. Habia olvidado la habilidad de Alice, y tambien la mia. No habia leido las mentes de esos chicos. Diablos.

- No -contesto, tambien recordando-. Sigo sin poder ver su futuro, no entiendo por que

* * *

**  
Bella PoV**

En cuanto el timbre dio termino a la clase sali disparada del aula a una velocidad inhumana pero no me importo en ese momento, solo queria alejarme antes de que el pudiera hacer algo. Me estaba haciendo sufrir de nuevo, algo que habia temido desde que lo vi, todos los recuerdos y el dolor que crei superar estaban regresando. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto por haberme dejado, por haber destruido mi vida y por haber regresado para destruirmela de nuevo. Y no sabia porque lo hacia, no se habia conformado con aquella vez, ahora lo queria hacer de nuevo y yo no lo podia permitir, no ahora que por fin habia conseguido la felicidad.

Comparadas con aquella clase las demas clases se pasaron rapidismo, como siempre por mi mala suerte. Odiaba este tipo de situaciones. Y entonces las clases finalizaron, sali sin prisa alguna de aula y me encamine al estacionamiento, pense encontrarme con alguna de mis hermanas pero no fue asi, lo mas seguro era que ya estuvieran esperandome alla. Y asi fue cuando sali pude ver que ya estaban alli, Adeline era la unica que estaba afuera del auto, me sonrio en cuanto me movio, le devolvi la sonrisa y me dirigi hacia ella. En el camino no pude evitar buscarlos con la mirada, genial. Aun no salian. Me apresure y subi al auto junto con Adeline.

Cuando llegamos a casa fui de nuevo la primera en entrar, estaba nerviosa. No sabia que iba a decir, temia lo que pudiera pensar de todo esto. Los demas se fueron a cazar, como Bruce habia ido ayer se quedo conmigo.

- ¿Ahora si me vas a explicar lo que pasa?

- Pues... Ya te lo dije! -conteste encogiendome de hombros, y haciendome la tona. Una actitud estupida

- Bella por favor -dijo el rodando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. Al menos no estaba enojado, era una ventaja.

- Que mi antigua... los Cullen regresaron estan aqui

- Eso ya me lo dijiste, pero no entiendo porque estas asi... Tan nerviosa, no se

- ¿Nerviosa? -repeti, daba el aspecto de estar nerviosa. Diablos-. No estoy nerviosa

- No es exactamente que estes nerviosa, pero actuas extraño

- Es que no se que hacer, no esperaba volver a encontrarmelos y me duele mucho

- ¿Te duele? Se supone que los odiabas, yo creo aun sigues sintiendo algo por ellos supongo

- No! - ¿porque todos llegaban a esa conclusion? Era lo mismo que me habian dicho Carolane y Adeline.

- Pues entonces no entiendo tu actitud

- Es normal que me sienta asi, me lastimaron mucho

- ¿Y... has hablado con ellos? ¿No? -lo mire para ver su expresion, pero no pude detectar nada.

- Bueno Ed... el queria pero yo no-suspuse que ya sabia a quien me referia

- Por eso llorabas -afirmo inexpresivo.

- No estaba llorando -me defendi.

- Si hubieras visto la expresion que tenias Bella, no llorabas pero con eso era suficiente -replico.

- Si... supongo -dije dudosa.

- ¿Que es lo que sientes por el?

- ¿Que siento por el? -repeti confundida.

- Si, debes sentir algo por el para ponerte asi

- Pues rencor, dolor, odio... todo eso -dije encogiendome de hombros.

- ¿Lo sigues amando verdad? -me pregunto receloso, evaluando mi reaccion.

- !¿Que?! -salte-. ¿Porque piensas eso?

- A ningun lado. Pienso que tal vez no lo has olvidado como pensabas y por eso estas asi -dijo dolido.

- No es cierto, ya lo he olvidado. Solo que es dificil para mi verlo de nuevo, despues de todo lo que me hizo no estoy preparada -conteste.

- ¿Estas segura? -dijo suspicaz.

- ¿Dudas de mi? -dije sorprendida y dolida. Genial, genial, genial.

- Bueno, ¿y que piensas hacer?

- Hablar con el -aunque no quisiera. Solo queria que me dejara en paz.

- ¿Vas a hablar con el? ¿No que no querias? -ahora si se veia molesto.

- Pues si, si no seguira insitiendo -dije ahora yo molesta.

- ¿Y de que quiere hablar?

- ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? ¿Porque tantas preguntas? -dije suspicaz. Se encogio de hombros.

- Solo quiero saber, ¿no puedo? ¿o te molesta?

- No... -conteste, y de nuevo trate de leer su expresion pero no habia nada. ¿Ocultaba algo? Solo habia un poco de molestia, pero nada mas. No habia sido la reaccion que esperaba, pero al menos no habia tenido tantos problemas.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hallo!!!!!!!

*Lo siento tal vez me quieran matar no lo se... es que me enferme de caspa! xD ¿esa mamada que? (ni al caso) No es que he estado algo ocupada con mis trabajos de electricidad si no reprobaba, y tambien estoy poniendo una coreografia para mi grupo de baile, y leyendo muchos fics y pues lo mas importante de todo... la inspiracion!! No se que me pasa, creo que se ha ido de vagaciones, me esta costando un poco de trabajo escribir los caps. Sii, la verdad soy muy mala onda y desconsiderada pues no le estoy echando ganas, lo admito [me distraigo facilmente con otras cosas] Especificamente leyendo fics, ahorita estoy leyendo como unos 40 al mismo tiempo, cuando abro mi correo veo como unas diez alertas ( casi todos los dias) y peus no me puedo resistir!! xD Se me va el tiempo volando

Perdonenme, no crean que me estoy haciendo del rogar o algo asi... Ok

* Pero pues el capi estuvo dos tres ¿no? 4, 000 palabras!! Es un record. Tal vez no lo parezca pero es el capi mas largo que escrito en este fic, (hasta ahora) Me esforce demasiado, y tal vez no este quedando tan bien pero... hago lo que puedo.

* La mayoria del capi lo escribi por la madrugada, asi que si ven alguna incoherencia o algo asi Pues perdonenme, y me avisan! xD

* Ah... no viene ni al caso, pero supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que tengo nuevo nick, no? Asi que no se confundan, soy la antigua Jimi Blue pero decidi cambiarmelo por este, es mas corto y mas facil de escribir xD

*Y pues muchisimas gracias a todas por sus rewies, y a ti miadharu28 gracias por tu idea! Intentare tomarla en cuenta, espero que si. Y a todos los demas que han puesto el fic en sus favoritos y alertas. Los adoro!! Gracias por su apoyo.

Angy Malfoy sigo esperando tu respuesta, porfis respondemee xD

**Gracias a:** Andrea, Lena Cullen, LizzieCullen17, Kida-sama, , Sophie Vampire Cullen, miadharu28, Isis Janet, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Isela Cullen, Angy Malfoy, JPenelope, Mrz. Cullen, Super Fanfic, chica vampiro 92, *MAriAniTA*, Aira, nonblondes, Fallen Angel In The Darkness, gmv cullen, susana, Naemii, peritha12 y Azkaban.

**Yulii**


End file.
